


Crown of an Angel

by Aloe_dragons_G



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_dragons_G/pseuds/Aloe_dragons_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor manages to go to New York and takes Amy and Rory on one last adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whipped

The whip tore across her back, shredding the skin and cutting at the muscle. The back of her neck burned and sizzled in the heat of the triplet suns. They were high in the sky forcing the atmosphere to have a greenish glow. “It was a beautiful planet.” Halo thought. It would have been even more beautiful if she could actually enjoy it instead of being tortured.

It was beautiful though, the grass was purple and danced in the wind. The mountains were steely grey and gently pink with a dusting of snow. The silver trees didn’t have leaves only flowers that bloomed all year round. The grass was always covered in them.

It reminded Halo of the Galifrey, her homeland. Her old home before the time war, before everything went wrong. People would talk about Galifrey all the time. The two suns with silver trees and red grass, the orange sky and the citadel in the glass dome. Halo longed to go back there all her life, but that dream was gone now along with the planets and its inhabitants.

Unfortunately her planet was only partly as pretty as she made it out to be. Half of the planet was the gorgeous hills and mountains and deep canyons made out of grey stone but the other half was factories and shabby canvas tents surrounded by electric barbwire. The factories were like metal monsters breathing out smoke and death and hardship. They constantly groaned and heaved; their noises filled the countryside. There was a large glass pyramid that was once a place of refuge but was now a place of torture. It was beautiful until you thought about what happened to the people who went in, because they never came out.

Kaley, Halo’s adopted little sister worked in one of those factories. Halo was just glad she didn’t have to. She worked out on the fields and on occasion in the mines. She wished Kaley could have a job like this further away from the smoke but Kaley was too small. She didn’t have enough strength to lift the heavy rocks or pull the plow. Mia, Halo’s adopted mother had the best job. She worked in the infirmary healing the whip lashes. Slash! Crack! Whap! Three more slashes for day dreaming. The only thing that kept Halo going was the thought that soon she could be home in her hammock telling Kaley stories about the Time Lords and Galifrey. “Doodle continue.” The drone snapped at her. They called all of them doodles. It was very derogatory. Two more hours Halo thought.


	2. The Other Doctor

The Doctor was seated in the beat up chair behind the TARDIS console. He was moping about being alone. The TARDIS was just drifting around in space. It was all peace and quiet until all of a sudden the TARDIS lurched to the side and started flying. The Doctor went flying as he was not prepared for movement of flight and ended up face down on the floor. He was just starting to get up when the TARDIS started making its landing sound.   
“What?!” The Doctor shouted as he ran about flicking switches and pushing buttons. Nothing happened.  
“What?!” Again as two young people ran into the TARDIS. A ginger girl who was dragging a tired looking young man with a Roman nose. The ginger immediately started talking, she wasn’t even looking at him.   
“Doctor, I thought you said you couldn’t come back and get us. That one more paradox would rip New York apart.” The roman boy tugged at her sleeve.  
“Wow,” She said. “You redecorated, brand new TARDIS, I liked the old one better but still the tree things are pretty cool.”   
“Amy,” The Roman boy whispered in her ear. She still hadn’t looked at the Doctor.   
“Amy!” The Roman boy practically shouted, he then jerked his head towards The Doctor.   
“Who are you? What have you done with The Doctor?” She questioned.   
“I am The Doctor.” He said with a puzzled look on his face. He was now quite frustrated. He didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t like not knowing, it wasn’t normal for him. Who did these people think they were? And how on earth did they get inside the TARDIS?  
“No, you’re not the doctor where is the real Doctor?” The ginger asked.  
“I am him, I’m the Doctor.”   
“You’re not the Doctor I know. I have to admit I like the coat and the converses though but golly your skinny. This is my Doctor.” She then pulled out her phone and opened up a picture. She thrust her phone towards the new Doctor. It was a picture of her the Roman boy and a young dorky looking man with a large fringe and a bowtie in between them. He had his arms around the like they were his favorite people in the world.   
“Blimey look at my chin. Is that one of my future selves? I am definitely going to have to concentrate harder during regeneration. And what is it with the bowtie?” He muttered.   
“Sometime in the future you will think the bowtie is cool.” Roman boy said looking at the ground. The Doctor rolled his eyes.   
“We must be somewhere in New York you did mention New York didn’t you?” He ran to the TARDIS doors and pulled them open. Outside just in front of his face was a weeping angel staring with pupil-less eyes strait at him.   
“Don’t blink,” He whispered to himself. He closed the door slowly looking at the angel until the very last second then closing it as quickly as possible and locking it.   
“Time to leave!” He shouted and began quickly dashed about the control which were now back online.   
“Hang on!” He shouted as the TARDIS took off and shook.   
The TARDIS landed with its usual wheezing noise and a loud thud. Ginger and Roman were trying to recover from the flight. The doctor was fiddling with controls some more.  
“Why didn’t you say we were surrounded by angels?”   
“I was worrying about other things. Like the fact that you weren’t my Doctor and the fact that you shouldn’t have even been there in the first place. I was a bit distracted. My apologies.” She said sarcastically.   
“Apology accepted. You’re Amy right?” The Doctor snapped.   
“Yeah I’m Amy Pond and this is Rory Pond,” The ginger said.  
“Rory Williams,” The Roman corrected her.   
“Hello Rory,” The Doctor said in a friendly voice. “So why were you in New York? And what did you mean about paradox?”   
“We got sent back in time by the angels though you probably already figured that out. We got taken twice but the first time we created a paradox and killed most of the Angels. One survived though and that one got Rory so I let it touch me so I could be with him. I thought before I let the angel have me we could just go and get him in the TARDIS, one more paradox but you said it would rip New York apart. ” Amy explained.  
“How romantic,” The Doctor said. “One question though how do you know future me?”  
“Spoilers,” Amy said.   
“Right,” The Doctor said “Don’t wanna spoil all the surprises. Well since I just made a huge mistake taking you away from there I need to think up a good way to fix it.” His thought process was very short took less than a minute and all the while Amy and Rory just stood there silently. “Ah I got it! If I just take you back to the same time and place as before technically nothing would have changed and there would be no paradox, but since you’re already here how about one last adventure?”


	3. Please

Halo gently rubbed her shoulder where it was sore from being hit by a club. There was going to be a huge bruise, not that it was anything new. The Drones had finally given up on whipping her and gotten a club out instead. When she got home she would put bandages on the lashes and crème on the bruise.   
She’d worked so hard today. She had gotten to pick up extra supplies for working over-time. She had worked from sun up till sun down. She was on her way home and it was almost dark. There were no lamps on her street either and if she didn’t wait for the moons to rise she would be stumbling around blindly. The only light was coming from the pyramid.   
It took Halo quite a while to walk home as she lived further away from the farms closer to the factories then most of the other troops. The troops were about seven to eleven tents all packed in to one very small area. There was the town troop which was only shops and such but it was quite a ways away from her troop. Her troop only had seven tents.  
The tents were just poles with canvas overlays. Most of the tents were bigger on the inside. Only two of the tents had people living in them. Her, Kaley and Mia’s tent and another with and older woman and her young daughter. The rest of the tents were run by the drones. One was a medical tent, one was school, one was food, one was clothes and one was random necessities.   
Most other families lived far away out closer to the farms nobody wanted to live tis close to the stench of the factories or under the shadow of the pyramid. Most families weren’t even really families. They were a combination of mismatched women.   
When the invaders came they took all the men into the pyramid. Not that there were very many men to start with but they took them the indigenous people found out and went into hiding take some of our children away too. All the children that were half breeds.   
When the invaders came they separated us into what they called even family groups. Mia, me and Kaley were considered and even family group. All the groups were only made up of about 2-4 people total.   
I won’t be ungrateful though Halo thought. I live on a beautiful planted and I don’t have to work in a factory and at least I have some family. It is better than none. She looked up to the deep green sky and the purple hills and the silver trees. She thought she saw a small blue box up on one of the hills but that couldn’t be possible.  
As soon as she walked through the flap into the ten Kaley came running up to her panicked. She was pulling on Halo’s arm and dragging her over to Mia’s cot.   
“I… I just home and found her like this.” Kaley stuttered between sobs. “Is she dead?”   
“No.” Halo answered “But she isn’t waking up any time soon.” Mia was completely still and silent. The look on her face was pure serenity. Halo sunk to her knees. What were they going to do? They relied on Mia for clothing…   
“Should we call the medic drones?” Kaley asked.  
“No, no one can know about this. If the medic drones found out they would they would take her away from us for good. You can’t tell anyone understand?”  
“Yes Halo,” Kaley said somberly.  
“Go get ready for bed I’ll be in in a moment.” Kaley rushed off and Halo laid her head on the floor in misery. What were they going to do?  
After pulling herself together Halo put Mia in a comfortable position and started cooking dinner for her and Kaley. A simple dinner of some smashed grain and broth with thin strips of chicken in it. Kaley came back out with her bedtime clothes on ate her dinner quietly and quickly then scurried off to bed. Halo cleaned up and got herself ready for the night then went in to check on Kaley.   
“Will you tell me a story?” Kaley asked her. Halo slid into the hammock where Kaley and she slept. Mia’s hammock was right next to theirs but tonight it was empty.  
“Sure I’ll tell you story what do you want to here?”  
“One about the Doctor and his companions.”  
“Well let me think… In the future the Doctor goes to a planet called Earth, there with his Earth companion a girl named Rose he finds a secret agency called Torchwood. Torchwood is using a rift in time and space and dimensions to summon others from parallel worlds but little did they know they were calling Cybermen and Daleks from the void.” Kaley shivered at the word Dalek.   
“The Cybermen forced their way through the void and began to convert humans but the Daleks came through too. They came through first in a void ship when the Cybermen began forcing themselves through the Daleks awoke from their hibernation in the void ship. The Daleks killed all the Cybermen and the Earthlings too. But the Daleks didn’t know the Doctor was there, he was going to stop them. He opened the void and they all got sucked back in. His companion almost did too but instead he saved her and she got stuck in a parallel world, never to be seen again. He saved the world just like he saved us a long time ago. Now go to sleep.” Halo got up and walked towards the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Don’t worry I’ll be in in a few minutes, sleep.” Halo walked out of the room and outside to look at the stars. There was a curfew but she didn’t really care. She thought about her history, growing up on Galifrey the Doctor taking her away from the time war. There was a reason Kaley was still afraid of the name Dalek. Then she thought about Nuuk history in general. The legend was that the Doctor took away a Nuuk named Maliah and left her here so she wouldn’t be controlled by the Time Lords, so she could evolve. He brought most of the Nuuks here except a few. Most of the Nuuks on Bisan were born here on Bisan they weren’t in the Time War, they had only heard rumors. Halo thought of all the Doctor had done for them if he could just save them one more time.   
“Please Doctor, you’ve got to help us.” Halo said to herself. Then she placed her head in her hand and cried.


	4. Expiraments

“Please Doctor you’ve got to help us!” Echoed back and forth in the Doctors head. He pulled out his psychic paper and the same message just kept writing itself across the page over and over. He whipped out his screwdriver it was small silver blue at the end and made a whirring noise. He scanned the paper trying to find where the message was coming from.   
“I’d practically forgotten what the old screwdriver looked like,” Amy said. “I only saw it once.”   
“Why? What does he knew one look like?” The Doctor asked.  
“It’s bigger and green and bronze instead of silver and blue and it erects more,” Rory said. The Doctor frowned it didn’t sound very appealing, how would it fit in his pocket.   
“I just got this message on the psychic paper, a cry for help and we’re going to follow it.”  
“Why?” Amy asked coming up behind him and reading over his shoulder.   
“Don’t know, why not? Give us something to do while I have you and it is a distress call. You were promised and adventure weren’t you?” The Doctor asked.   
“Yes,” Rory the roman said.   
“Well then Alons-y!” The Doctor shouted as he pulled the lever and the TARDIS lurched even harder than before and they all held on for dear life.   
The TARDIS landed on a hill in the middle of a pasture of purple grass. The Doctor peeked out the door and niffed the air.   
“Seems safe enough.” He said “Come along Rory the Roman. Come along Miss Pond.” The Doctor said as he bolted down the hill his big brown coat flapping behind him.   
“It’s Mrs. Pond!” Rory shouted after him and began chasing him exasperatedly down the hill. The grass blew in the breeze. Amy turned around. The mountains behind her were grey with pink snow on the tops. Further down the hill little tents were set up. Their lights glowed softly in the growing evening. Amy had to admit it was a beautiful planet everything was sort of monotone and soft.  
By the time Amy mad it down the hill, which was slippery from the evening dew. The Doctor was rushing about scanning the psychic paper and the tents trying to find the signal. Rory waited patiently for Amy to catch up and when she did took her hand.   
“Doctor!” Amy shouted. The Doctor turned. “How about her over there?” The doctor rushed over to the girl. She was kneeling with her head in her lap practically sobbing.   
“Hey there,” The Doctor said rubbing her back. “It’s okay I’m Doctor John Smith here to help. What’s wrong?”   
“You’re a Doctor?” The girl whispered jumping to her feet and before he could reply she dragged him into the tent behind her. Amy and Rory ran after the Doctor and burst into the tent. The girl was talking so fast to the Doctor, Amy couldn’t understand more than a few words of what she was saying. In fact it sounded like she was speaking a different language. “But that can’t be right,” Amy thought. “The TARDIS translates everything.”  
“Who are they?” The girl asked.

“Tent inspectors see?” He said holding up the psychic paper. “The Ponds are here to help me.” The doctor said.  
“Why does even his older self call us Ponds?” Rory whispered.   
“That paper is blank Doctor and only drones inspect tents.” The girls said.  
“How did you know?” The Doctor asked.  
“I was speaking Galifrean and you were replying. Now unless I’m wrong you are the last of the Time Lords? And only one Time Lord survived the Time War, the Doctor. Sir.” She bowed her head to him. It was the only time Amy had ever seen the Doctor completely and utterly lost for words.   
“I’m Halo, who all are you?” The girl asked.  
“Amy.”  
“Rory.”  
“Welcome. Now Doctor I need your help.”   
“Wait,’’ The Doctor said. “Where are we? Who are you? And why should I help you?”   
“You’re on Bison and I told you I am Halo. I suppose I can see why the mighty Time Lords wouldn’t remember us though. We were only ever an experiment to you.” Halo frowned and bent her head.   
“Oh I am sorry, I am so so sorry. I do remember you.” The Doctor said the look on his face was pure agony.


End file.
